nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Lugal Teradoc
Lugal Teradoc was the captain of the bodyguard of Mystro, Elizabeth Delphine. History He personally saved her life many times as the young nation became what it is today. He slew many warlords who sought Arcadia's land. He was greatly rewarded for his loyalty and his family was named a Noble House, to all generations. They did not rest on their laurels, and he named his family forever be held to the service of the Mystro's armies. His son, Lord Pontif Teradoc, was his strong right hand, and he worked constantly to improve House Teradoc's legitimacy among the other noble houses. Arcadia Rising Era While scouting for the Mystro's campaigns into north Arcadia, he discovered the growing empire of Genteel E. Massar. He discovered many interesting things in his time there. One thing, Massar had set up his empire around HIM; if he should die, Arcadia could step right in... Genteel, however, had received word of Arcadia, and had sent his now legendary Force Blitzkrieg to strike at an Arcadian Military outpost, Seventh Moon. This was the start of the Massar Wars. Fortunately, Lugal was able to arrive quickly, and caught Force Blitzkrieg as they were returning from battle, with spoils. He challenged their leader, Sky Marshal Rain, who was an accomplished martial artist. He lost (he knew he would, he had heard of the Valkyrie's strength), but earned the respect of Force Blitzkrieg. They allowed him to leave with his life in honor of that. Lugal returned and gathered the scattered outpost's forces. Through strategem, he was able to retake the outpost. From there he delayed the advance of Massar's forces long enough to let the Mystro's forces to come to his aid and mount a counter attack. During this counter-invasion, he fought with Hussar Gatz, the commander of Genteel's vehicle division. It ended with a tie, and the counter-invasion halted. This was the first Massar War. There was peace for a time, but really, it was a cold war. Both sides gathered troops and laid plans, waiting for a sufficient opening to gain an advantage. The time came when Arcadia made the first move, and they invaded the forward command fortress, Everthorn. This was led by Lugal, who had the most experience dealing with Massar's commanders and tactics. Everthorn, despite its fortifications, fell, and it became Arcadia's northern base of operations. Massar was pushed back, for a time, until Force Blitzkrieg was able to sabotage the supply lines, causing a shortage during a crucial battle. Lugal was able to blow up the skyscrapers around them using the last of the ordinance. They retreated back to Everthorn, under the cover of the burning city. Massar laid siege them until Lugal could bring the western Arcadian force, then barely rested from a border skirmish with Carnelia, against them. This broke the siege and both sides watched each other for a time. This was the second Massar War. When word reached Lugal of the destruction of the city of Oak Vale and the towns of Salt City and New Haventown, he was required to return and defend the Mystro, should Hussar Gatz' forces attack the capitol. However, Arcadia's new mechanized divisions were able to repel the enemy, and his preparations were for nothing. He was sent with Arcadia's eastern army divisions to strike back. Remembering the second Massar war, he bolstered the forces that defended the supply lines. Then, he again met Sky Marshal Rain, and they fought. This time, Rain was check mated by Lugal and a surprise attack by Red Wassy pursuing Hussar Gatz. With his death he slew Genteel E. Massar, the last warlord to truly threaten the budding nation's growth. This ended both the Massar Wars and the Arcadia Rising Era. Notes *Lugal is a Mesopotamian word for king, which fits the House Teradoc 'royal' naming convention. *The Massar wars are similar to Rome's Punic Wars. Category:Arcadian Category:Male Category:Arcadia Rising Category:Nobility Category:House Teradoc